Surprise!
by lucyydragneel
Summary: Lucy has a little surprise for Natsu and so does Natsu for Lucy. How will they react? Well read to see. NaLu modern day AU one-shot! btw I do not own the cover image or Fairy Tail.
**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a modern day NaLu AU one-shot and I hope you guys like it! I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lucy pov**

I still can't believe that Natsu and I have been dating for over three years now! I remember three years ago today, December 15th 2013, Natsu brought me to my favorite park. I thought of it just as hanging out with my best friend but I did not expect the night to turn out the way it did.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Natsu and I were just walking around until he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a sakura tree. I looked up and this tree was HUGE! We sat under the tree and just talked for a while. After we talked there was a long silence between us. It wasn't awkward, instead it was peaceful. Natsu turned around and smiled at me before he gave me a huge hug. I was a little shocked at first, I mean, Natsu is very affectionate when it comes to his friends but this was a weird hug that expressed so many emotions. I pulled away first and looked at him and I started to get lost in his eyes like usual. He snapped my out of it by sighing a little._

 _"Hey Luce?" he asked me. I looked up at him and he looked a little nervous._

 _"Um.. yeah Natsu? What are you so nervous about?" I asked a little nervous myself._

 _"Uh... well... you know Luce...umm... I..." He said nervously. I looked at him and giggled._

 _"Natsu, just tell me. I won't judge you... you're my best friend!" I said to him. He then tilted my chin and stared at me with so much intensity. I started to get even more nervous now and felt a little light headed._

 _"Lucy... I've felt this way ever since the first day I met you... and I don't really know how to say this..." He trailed off._

 _"Natsu..." I whispered. "Just tell me... please?" I asked. He smiled and sighed a little._

 _"So I met this girl a few years ago and at first I thought she was just a weirdo but as I got to know her, I realized how amazing she was. She is the strongest person I know and I don't know how to live without her. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful brown eyes and everything else that is... you. I think you are the most beautiful women I have ever met and I'm so thankful to have you by my side. Lucy Heartfilia I'm madly in love with you and even if you don't feel the same, my love for you will never change." He said lovingly. I looked at him with teary eyes as his words started to sink in. He loves me?_

 _"N-Natsu..." I choked out before breaking down completely. I've been dreaming about this moment for so long and now it was finally real._

 _"L-Luce! Please don't cry... shit... please stop crying..." He pleaded. I looked at him and smiled._

 _"Natsu... I love you too! Dummy! Why did you wait so long?" I asked him and giggled a little at his shocked expression._

 _"I didn't think you felt the same..." He said sadly. I looked at him and stroked his cheek._

 _"How could I not love you? You are the sweetest person I know who would do anything to protect his nakama and you basically saved me from a life I didn't want. Natsu... you were my first friend, my first best friend and my first and only love." I said._

 _He smirked at me before kissing me. I could feel so many emotions just through one kiss. It felt like kissing him was like kissing fire... and I loved it. We pulled away trying to catch our breathes._

 _"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said._

 _"Yes?" I replied. "I love you." He said. I giggled and hugged him._

 _"I love you too... I love you so much." I said. We then decided to go to the Fairy Tail cafe and tell all of our friends. They of course went crazy and threw a giant party which resulted in everyone having a serious hangover the next day._

 _ **End Flashback**_

.

.

.

I smiled thinking back. But now my smile was turned into a frown. How am I supposed to not freak out when he gets here? Will he leave me? No he wouldn't... right? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal my crazy pink haired boyfriend smiling at me with roses in his hands.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LUCY!" Natsu yelled out happily. I just smiled and invited him inside. I took the roses and put them in a vase on the table.

"Thank you Natsu... Happy Anniversary as well honey!" I said to him. He embraced me tightly and whispered that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too.

"Umm... Natsu?" I asked him nervously.

"What's up Luce?" He said so carefree. I smiled at him and started to get more nervous.

"I have a surprise for you!" I said getting a little excited.

"Wait Lucy! I have a surprise for you too!" He said to me. I looked at him in curiosity.

"Okay...? So should we say them at the same time?" I said confused. He shook his head and said no.

"Lucy... you should go first!" He said getting way too excited.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the round cake off the table. It was a white cake with blue and pink polka dots on it. In the middle was writing in Japanese. I just hope he remembers what he learned in high school. He stared at the cake and got excited about eating it. I placed it in front of him and sighed a little.

"Okay.. so you remember how you said you learned Japanese in high school?" I asked him. He just shook his head up and down smiling.

"Well... I want you to decipher the cake before you eat it and when you're done just... uhh let me know?" I said nervously.

He looked at me before trying to decipher the cake. I sat across from him since I was so nervous. It took him about 10 minutes before he figured out what it said. I wrote it myself and got the translation from Google so hopefully it's right. he looked up at me with one brow raised before laughing.

"Lucy... did you write this yourself?" He asked me while laughing. I pouted and turned my head to the side.

"Yes! Is it wrong? I got it from... Google..." I mumbled the last part. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"So what you wrote actually says... we are babies..." He laughed again. Ugh crap! Is he that dumb he couldn't seem to fix it?

"It was supposed to say something else... stupid Google... stupid shit..." I mumbled angrily.

"What was it supposed to say, Luce?" He asked me while smiling.

"It was... well... umm... it was supposed to... ahh... say..." I trailed off getting very nervous. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Umm... it was supposed to say... that I was... pregnant..." I mumbled again. He looked at me and told me to say it again because he couldn't hear me.

"OMG NATSU ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I'M PREGNANT STUPID!" I yelled at him. He just stared at me and his grip on my hand tightened.

"How... far along are you?" He asked quietly.

"About two months... I have no idea how I didn't know sooner..." I said getting teary eyed. I didn't even notice that I was crying until Natsu's warm hands wiped the tears away.

"Lucy... I love you so so so so much! I'm so happy that I'm going to be a dad!" He said jumping from his chair before he picked me up and spun me around. "Thank you Lucy! Thank you!" He yelled happily. I just started laughing and I was relieved that he was so happy.

"I'm glad you're happy about it Natsu!" I cheered. He put me back on the ground and he put his forehead against mine. He then pulled away.

"Turn around." He demanded. I looked at him skeptically before turning around. "Okay... turn back around." He said. I turned around to see him kneeling down on one knee and opening a black box. I gasped and put my hands on my mouth.

"This was actually planned so long ago, but you know I'm not really a romantic kind of guy... but Lucy, I love you with all my heart and you have made me the happiest person in the whole universe. I've always wanted you to be my one and only and the mother of my children... and now you are. So, Lucy Heartfilia... will you please be my wife and be by my side for all of eternity?" He asked me. I nodded my head because I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He slipped the ring on my finger and it was so beautiful. It had a silver band and in the middle was a diamond in the shape of a heart with star shaped diamonds along the sides. On the inside, ' _Today, Tomorrow and Always'_ was engraved in perfect script.

I jumped on him and he fell back before he embraced me once more.

"Thank you Natsu... I love you very very much!" I said. He smiled and kissed me passionately.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _3 months later_**

After the engagement Natsu and I went to the doctors to see how the baby was doing. Well... the _baby_ was fine and so were we until we saw two babies on the monitor! I swear Natsu almost fainted. Since then we have been getting basically two of everything and freaking out a little since we'll have two screaming babies. Today we are going to go find out the sex of the babies since I'm already 5 months along. we walked into the office hand and hand before taking a seat and waiting. Since I've gotten pregnant everything has made me cranky so waiting for a long time was _not_ an option.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" The lady called. Natsu and I stood up and walked down the hallway and into the room. The doctor was already there waiting.

"Ah Miss Heartfilia and Mr. Dragneel, it's nice to see you both again." Porlyusica said. We smiled and shook her hand. I sat up on the table and she lifted my shirt to put the gel on it. Natsu sat in the chair next to me and held my hand.

"So, you are here to find out the gender of the babies. Correct?" She asked us. We smiled and nodded. She started to move the wand across my stomach. We sat there in silence until we heard the two heartbeats almost in sync. Natsu and I smiled and looked ta the screen at our two children. She tried to see the sex but at first they were in a weird position so I moved around hoping they would too. She finally was able to tell and she looked at us and smiled.

"Well... it looks like you have a pair of identical twins here! And... they are going to be... GIRLS!" She said excitedly. I looked at Natsu and I cheered! He looked a little disappointed since they weren't boys but soon got over it.

She printed the pictures for us and told us that they seemed to be growing at normal speed and my due date would be June 21 which happens to be Natsu's favorite day... since it was his birthday. Let's just hope he likes to share!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _June 20th 2:00 am_**

I was sleeping so peacefully until I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen and I screamed out in pain waking Natsu. I looked at him letting him know it was time to go to the hospital. We grabbed the bag and got into the car and started to drive there. The hospital unfortunately was 35 minutes away so these babies need to wait. I started to think about everything that has happened throughout these 9 months. After finding out the sex of the girls we started to decorate their room in our new house we bought after I found out I was pregnant. We painted the walls a pale pink and put some white animal decals on the walls. We got two cribs which were both white and each had a little stuffed bear inside. There was a rocking chair and a little bookshelf in there for when the girls started to read. The windows were adorned with beautiful pink curtains and a small white chandelier hung from the ceiling. I was very proud of my fiancé for doing all of that hard work. I realized that the car stopped and I waddled out of the car and into the hospital to check in. They put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me into my room and hooked me up to all of the machines. Natsu sat next to me holding my hand when I got contractions and when I cried and screamed he held me tightly.

It's been 6 hours since we got here and most of our friends were outside waiting for the twins to be born. Finally, it was time for the girls to come. One minute I was ready to give birth and was so scared and then the next I heard cries. I saw the nurses holding the babies and cleaning them before handing one to me and one to Natsu.

The baby I held had a small little patch of pink hair and Natsu's eyes, basically a mini Natsu. The baby Natsu held had blonde hair and big brown eyes. I decided to name the mini Natsu, Nashi Dragneel and the mini me, Luna Dragneel. Natsu and I were so fascinated with them and how amazing it wad to finally hold them in our arms. Soon all of our friends came in and they all congratulated us and wanted to meet the sleeping babies. Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane started crying and gushing over how cute they were while the boys just smiled and looked at the sleeping babies and played with their hands. Eventually all of our friends left and it was just us.

"Good job… Lucy." Natsu said lovingly. I smiled and thanked him. I looked at him before seeing the time.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" I whispered. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Best… birthday… ever…" He said before falling asleep. Soon after I fell asleep as well with a smile on my face.

.

.

.

A few days later, it was time to go home. We said our goodbyes and thank you's and drove to our house. When we got inside the babies were already asleep so we just put them in the cribs before we went to our room to rest. We laid there in silence before Natsu spoke up.

"Lucy…?" He whispered. "Yeah…" I replied tiredly. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked cheerily. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well it's June now so… how about December? That gives us time and it's a very special time for us." I said. He smiled and nodded before we fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next couple of months went by in a blur. Nashi and Luna were growing up fast and finally its the day of our wedding. Nashi and Luna are 6 months old now and are fairly big. I decided to have them in my arms when I walk down the isle since my father would not be attending. I bought them these cute white dresses that had pink ribbons on the front of both of their dresses. I was in the room at the Cathedral getting the girls and I ready. I dressed them and then handed them to Erza while I got ready. I had my hair up and a few strands were hanging down. My makeup was very natural, I had black mascara on, light pink eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. My dress was white, of course, with a long train that had flower lace and open in the back. My veil was also long and white. It was simple with no design. My dress was strapless even though it's winter, Magnolia isn't too cold, which is great. I also wore small white heels with a little bit of lace. Erza came in and let me know that it was time. I walked out of the room and grabbed the girls.

I heard the music start to play and the doors were opened to let me through. I looked at how many people were here in this huge church. Thankfully the girls were well behaved or else this would be a disaster. I started to walk down the isle and my eyes met with Natsu's and he had tears in his eyes. I just smiled at him and the girls waved at him. Everyone was staring at me and it was all really weird. I finally made it up to the stage and stood next to Natsu while handing him Nashi. Everyone sat back down and the music stopped. Natsu and I turned and looked at each other. The priest started to talk and it was up to the vows now.

Natsu decided to go first. "Lucy Heartfilia, on this day I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together... forever." Natsu said lovingly. "Thank you for always being by my side and changing my life forever. Thank you for bearing me two beautiful children and thank you for bing my one and only true love... my soulmate. I love you." Natsu finished. My eyes started to get watery but I had to hold it in. I unfolded my paper and I knew I wouldn't be able to top that.

"Natsu Dragneel, since the day I met you... my life has changed for the better. Before I met you I was alone and had no companionship. When I met you and you took me away from a life I did not want... was truly my greatest blessing. You have been by my side since day one and I don't know how to live without you. I just can't believe that I am the lucky one who gets to marry someone as great as you. Thank you for loving me and giving me two beautiful children who I cherish more than anything. Thank you for saving my life and being my soulmate. I used to not believe in soulmates... until I met you. You are the love of my life and my best friend. I'll love you till the end of time and even longer. Thank you for being my partner and now my husband. I love you." I finished and I heard sniffles coming from the crowd. The priest then went through the rest of the ceremony.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." Natsu said and smiled. The priest then asked me the same.

"I do." I said.

"You now may kiss your beautiful bride." The priest said. Natsu and i kissed passionately while cheers erupted all around us. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!" The priest said cheerily. We waved and walked through the crowd with the girls in our arms who just smiled at us both. We both then got ready for one crazy after party.

.

.

.

We finally made it home after that crazy party. The girls were sleeping in their cribs and Natsu and I were so tired. He carried be bridal style into our room and placed me on the bed. I sat there for a few minutes before changing into my pj's and so did Natsu. I was falling alseep but then Natsu started to shake me to get my atention.

"Yes Natsu?" I said irritaed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Let's make another baby!" He said excitedly. I looked at him and pushed him away from me.

"No..." I said tiredly. He looked at me and pouted. "But Luceeee!" He whined. I grabbed the pillow and covered my head with it.

"Natsu! Shut up!" I said angrily. "Please... Luuuuuuucy!" He whined again.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOU MOUTH THIS INSTANCE I WILL NOT HESITATE TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET ANY MORE CHILDREN EVER AGAIN!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You _wouldn't dare!_ " He said shocked. " _Watch. Me."_ I said sounding like Erza. He gave me a kiss before squeaking out a goodnight and falling asleep.

Little does he know I recently found out that I was already pregnant! Here we go again...

.

.

.

" _Surprise!"_

 _"NOT AGAIIINNN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it. Sorry for errors it's currently past 12 am and im a little tired. I hoped you liked the story and if you did, fav, follow or leave a review! Until next time... byeee :D**


End file.
